University Acceptance
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Rory's always well, almost always wanted to be a Doctor. He just has to get into the university he wants...and he doesn't know how he would be able to handle waiting if Amy Pond wasn't always at his house to wait with him. Sweet Amy/Rory. Read and Review!


_Sweet, nice day for Rory, who doesn't get enough love…_

_College applications and Amy are more than trouble, but can lead to the best day in Rory's life(Pre-Engagement)._

_I OWN NOTHING! Well…I do own a sonic screwdriver, but that was__ a gift._  
_And it is mine._  
_Amy/Rory PRE-Eleventh Hour!

* * *

_

Rory checked the mail everyday. He had started to refuse to allow his parents to look before him. He wanted to be the first one to know. The first to see if he was accepted.

Amy, a year younger than him, was constantly at his door, waiting patiently next to it. She must skip the end of her class to be there, he knew, but it was nice to have someone there to support him as he leafed though the mail slowly, and to distract him when no letter came. Nice that it didn't really matter to her if he was accepted into the University Medical Program. Nice, too, that the only thing that mattered to Amy Pond, never fully grown up from poor Amelia, who was always left behind, was that he didn't leave her. The only thing that mattered was if she could see him all the time, would always hear him over the phone, that he would always be there for her.

Nice that the only thing that mattered to her was him, not what University he was accepted into, or what grades he got.

"The mail came ages ago." Was the phrase that greeted him as he stepped on the side walk to his house. "Where have you been?"

"School. When did you get here, Amy?"

"An hour ago. Aunt Sharon was about to come home." She made a face.

"You skipped again?"

"Appointment today. New one. Don't plan on going." She shrugged, and he unlocked the door. The mail was a pretty thick, he noticed. Mostly bills, probably. A few larger envelopes he noticed, flipping though. Then he saw it; the official stamp. The fancy lettering. The address. The rest of the mail fell from his hands. "Is that good news, then?" He didn't respond, but stood there, staring at the envelope. Nothing registered to him besides the official stamp. Amy sighed and picked up the fallen mail. "Hello? Earth to Rory Williams?" She tapped him on the head with the stack of mail in her hands.

"Huh?" He asked, raising his head to meet her gaze. "Amy, this is the letter."

"Yeah. Caught that." She tapped him on the head again, "Not dumb, Rory." She turned to go place the envelopes on the dining table. "Be back."

He stared at the envelope until she came back. "Have you even not wanted to hope that the answer is yes? Ever thought that the waiting is better than the knowing?"

Amy looked at him, "Yeah. Sometimes you don't want to hope. Rather not know instead of know."

"How do I open it?" He asked. "A part of my future inside this small envelope. What if I'm not accepted?"

Amy looked at him with a smile, "Then you're not accepted. You've got to take life as it comes Rory. Besides, I believe in you. Do you want to sit down?"

He shook his head, her _I believe in you_ meaning more than the times she's kissed him. "No. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Sure." She sighed, and went to stand next to him. "Then open it."

He glanced over at her, then flicked a finger underneath the seal. It opened easily. He pulled the letter out.

Of course, it took a quick peck on the cheek from Amy after he had slowly read allowed the sentence to tell him that he had really, really been accepted. Really. That he hadn't read wrong.

It was another minute before Amy tugged on his arm. "Come on. Let's go celebrate. Milk-shakes? I'll buy them."

"I got in."

"Yeah. Now let's get out and go get milk-shakes. Before Aunt Sharon figures out that I didn't catch the bus home. And before she calls the school asking where I am. And they ask her the same question." Amy rambled a bit, knowing that Rory was too lost to listen to what she was saying. "Come on."

He was tugged out the door still holding the letter in his hands. Amy kissed him again, drawing him out of shock. "I got in, Amy."

"I know." She smiled, "And that is amazing. I'm really happy for you Rory."

He smiled, "And where are you supposed to be right now, anyway?"

She stuck a head out around the bushes to look down the street and made a little 'eep' noise. "In the bushes. Hiding in the bushes. And you will greet Aunt Sharon with your great news and ask if you've seen me so that you can tell me."

As she crawled into the bushes he sighed, "Amy-"

"Please?" She kissed him one more time before he heard a car roll to a stop before his drive. Amy pushed him out on to the sidewalk again.

"Have you seen Amelia?" Aunt Sharon called. Rory stared at the letter in his hands a bit more. "Rory Williams!"

"Oh. Hello Ms. Pond." He looked back at the paper.

She stared at him for another minute, in which he didn't say anything more. "What is so important, Rory?" She sighed.

"It's my acceptance letter, Ms. Pond. I got in." He grinned, "I'm going to be a Doctor, Ms. Pond. This is the first step!"

"That's wonderful. If you see Amelia, please tell me." Aunt Sharon told him before she drove off.

"Thank you, Dr. Williams. You saved me." She pretended to faint against him. He caught her in his arms, still clutching the letter.

"All in a days work." He smiled and she rolled her eyes a bit. "Now, to make this day a lot more amazing than it already had been, can we make this official?"

"What?" Amy looked around, "Are you doing something illegal?"

"No! I meant, you know, us." He gestured at the two of them.

"Rory," Amy said very seriously, "I'm not old enough to marry. I don't think."

"Actually, as of last month you-" He caught her look, "But that wasn't what I was asking. You know, boyfriend girlfriend."

She calmed down a bit, "Oh. That. Okay. Yeah. Sort of. Yeah."

"Sort of boy friend?" he asked, amused as they entered the little restaurant.

"Catchy." She grinned and kissed him, "Now, what sort of milkshake do you want, definitely university bound and sort of boyfriend?"

* * *

_There it is! My way-too-sugary-sweet story of the past six months! Whoo! Please review! Cookies and other stuff that rots teeth for the reviewers!_


End file.
